Wake Up
by AnieMewManga
Summary: (First reader insert) You and Arthur Kirkland were best friends. You always had each other's back. Inseparable. However, after a string of bad luck, England starts drinking, and it turns out, he's a violent drunk! What do you do? Leave him or keep taking all of his abuse?


"_" your mom called as she walked into your room, "Oh, no! What happened?!" "Nothing, Mom, just tripped on my way home." You replied. Your mom, still a little skeptical, took your answer as you went back to treating your wounds. You hated lying to your mother, but she couldn't know what really happened.

You see, your best friend, Arthur Kirkland (or England as he likes to be called), was just kicked out of his parents' home. Then, he was unfairly fired from his job. He was having the worst of luck, so he turned to alcohol. You had vowed to stay by his side and try to help him, but there have been some…complications. It turns out, Arthur was a very violent drunk. This caused him to be kicked out of the pub he was in, and for you to take him home.

During his drunken state, Arthur would continuously try to hit on you. When you rejected, he would respond very aggressively, leaving you battered and bruised. Sometimes he would pull leave you bleeding. You, however, had stayed by his side for a month and a half and were trying once more.

Putting on a few more layers of concealer, you got ready for another Friday night with a drunken Arthur. You fixed your hair and looked at your outfit. You had on a purple blouse, blue skinny jeans, and brown boots. You got up, went to the door and forced on a smile. You pulled open the door to reveal your British friend, Arthur.

"Hello, luv." He said to you, "Ready to go?" You strained to fake a grin and replied, "Yep, let's go!" Though on the inside, you were dreading the trip.

~Pub and GO!~

You were only at the bar for 20 minutes and Artie was already drunk off his knocker. You sighed and sipped your water. The bartender walked up to you. "Do you know him?" he asked you, motioning to Arthur. "Yes." You replied, sadly. "I'm gonna have to ask you to take him and leave, please." The bartender asked you nicely. You slightly smiled, sighed and dragged England out and into your car.

You tried to ignore him for the trip home. However, he was making that really, really hard. It was like he had made it his personal mission to be as annoying as humanly possible. He kept singing "Yankee Doodle" in a high pitched voice while he continuously poked your arm. _'Man, If he saw himself now…'_ you thought.

You drove up to Arthur's apartment building and draped his arms around your shoulders. As you struggled to lug the drunken Brit, Rob, the doorman offered to help. You gladly accepted.

Rob was a married man in his late twenties. He knew you and England well, and was not surprised when you had walked in with a wasted Arthur. He helped England up to his apartment as you unlocked the door. Arthur staggered inside as you quickly told Rob you've got it.

You closed the door and led Arthur to his bedroom. Immediately, the wasted Englishman raced and blocked the door. He smirked and smashed his lips onto yours. He shoved you onto the wall with your arms above your head. As you struggled to get free, he forced his tongue into your mouth. Tears started to form in your eyes, but you managed to push Arthur off. Furious, he quickly staggered to the door and locked it before you could reach it.

_SLAP! _You held your face, the slight shock soon died out and you tried to make your way out of the room. England punched you in the gut and shoved you to the floor. He kicked you in the stomach and grabbed his electric guitar. You struggled to pull yourself up, using the bed for support. You looked up, eyes wide. You tried to run to the door, but it was too late.

With all of his strength, Arthur let the guitar fall to your frail body. You coughed up some blood and weakly crawled to the door. When he tried to follow you, you tripped him with your boot. You made it out the door and closed it behind you. You used the rest of your strength to hold the door closed. You waited for a few minutes before England had finally gave up.

You sadly walked to the bathroom and looked at yourself. Three new bruises would be visible. You sighed and tended to your new wounds. You have had it. You may have made a vow, but you couldn't keep it anymore. No matter how much it pained you, you had to stop visiting your best friend until his alcohol problems cleared up. You started to cry. You wiped up your tears and made your way to the door. You got into your car and drove back to your home.

It was 11:30 AM when you got home, so you knew your parents would be asleep. You took off your shoes and took a shower to try and clear your head. You got out, and changed into a white T-shirt and black shorts. You crashed into your bed, snuggled up with your pillow, and cried your heart out. Letting out silent sobs and buckets of tears until you fell into a dreamless sleep.

~Time Skip~

You woke up the next morning to a strange silence. You walked out into the living room and found that no one was there. Confused, you walked into your kitchen to find a note on the fridge. It said:

_Dear _,_

_Sorry we left without say, but we couldn't wait. Your Aunt Mabel in Florida needs our help with the new house she bought. We'll be back Tuesday. We also brought your sister with us, so you don't have to worry about her. I know you wouldn't want to deal with a 6-year-old on your weekend! Ok, you behave and have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mama & Daddy_

You slightly smiled. At least you wouldn't have to worry about your parents for a while. You looked at the clock, 11:27. _'Wow, woke up before noon._' You joked with yourself, and then remembered. You texted England to see if he was awake. While you waited, you poured yourself some cereal and turned on the TV. Five minutes later, instead of a text, you got a call. Surprised, you picked up your phone and answered. "Hello?" You said. "Mblegh, mornin' _..." England said groggily. You silently gasped. "Morning." You said with fake happiness, "So, what's up?" "I wanna know why my guitar is broken." "O-oh." You replied, "C-can I come over, I need to talk to you about something." "Hmm?" he seemed quite shocked, "S-sure."

You took a quick shower and changed into your favorite T-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of sneakers. You raced out the door, hopped in your car and made your way to England's house.

~Le Time Skip~

You nervously walked up to the apartment building. You waved to Rob as you walked towards the elevator. You pressed the button and waited uneasily. You were so deep in your thoughts that even the 'ding' from the elevator scared you out of your wits. As, you made your way towards Arthur's apartment, your heart rate picked up and the anxiety was almost too overwhelming.

With a shaky hand, you timidly knocked on his door, an unusual move for you considering that you had the spare key. The door finally opened to reveal a messy, tired looking England. "H-hi…" you trailed off. "Good mornin'" he replied sleepily. You forced a smile. You tried to hide it, but the nervousness showed heavily. England, immediately sensing something was wrong, asked, "Are you alright?" He looked you over and gasped. "My god!" he yelped, "_! What happened?!"

He gently pulled you into his apartment and checked your injuries. "Who did this to you!?" he fumed, "Because when I find who did I'll personally give them a good punch in the jaw." You laughed sadly. "Then you'd have to beat yourself up." He looked at you and opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off, "Arthur." He looked shocked, but let you continue. "Arthur, your drinking has to stop. Y-you are a very violent drunk." You started to tear up, "A-and, you were the one that beat me." He looked at you with wide eyes. He started to put his hand onto your shoulder, but you brushed it off. "So, until you can stop with the alcohol, I can't visit you anymore. I'm sorry." You grabbed your keys and ran out the door and down the stairs, holding back tears.

England stood there, in full and complete shock. It was _him_ that hurt you. _He_ was the one to beat and bruised you so badly. It then hit him; you had just left his life. By what he saw, some of the injuries had scarred. He knew it was for your safety, but he couldn't handle it. He called up Alfred to drive him to the pub.

_-With You-_

You wiped up your tears and drove yourself back home. You immediately called up your friend Elizabeta (Or her nickname, Hungary). "Hello?" You were relieved to hear her voice. "Hey, Lizzy, come over now. It's an emergency!" You had forced yourself to keep the tears back. She understood and hung up. You curled up into a fetal position on the couch and cried rivers.

_-Time Skip-_

You didn't know how long you had cried, but you were sure glad when you heard the doorbell. You got up, eyes puffy, hair a mess, and went to the door. You opened it up to see your best gal-pal Elizabeta. "Oh, no!" she yelped, "_! What happened?!" She sat you down on the couch and let you explain.

You poured out your heart to her. England's bad luck, leading to his alcohol abuse, which led to his violence, which forced you to stop visiting him. You didn't know how much it would hurt for you to leave him, but also found it comforting to get it all off of your chest.

"I'm so sorry!" she told you. She gently gave you a hug and led you to your room. She wanted to check and see how badly injured you were. She found 27 bruises, 9 scars, 17 cuts, and 3 scrapes. "Oh my gosh…" she gasped, "I know! How about we have a girls' night!" she exclaimed. You nodded excitedly.

"Alright let's go!" Hungary started to drag you out. "What about my pajamas!?" you managed to say. "You can wear some of mine!" she replied. You managed to grab your cell before your Hungarian had pulled you out of your home.

You both got into her car and immediately started thinking about who to invite and what you should do. "We'll defiantly invite Lili." You said. "Of course!" she replied, "What about Natalia?" "No way!" you said back, "No offence, but she's kind of creepy!" The both of you laughed. "Katyusha?" You asked. "Nah, she's a little, too, um…well, she's a goody-goody, and kind of a crybaby." Hungary said. You nodded in agreement. "Seychelles?" she asked. "Uh, sure!" you grinned.

You arrived at Hungary's house…er _mansion. _Ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but really, that house was _huge_!

The both of you walked into the house to see, Gilbert looking through Elizbeta's food. He didn't notice you walk in so Hungary signaled you to be quiet. You silently giggled as Lizzy picked up a frying pan and tip-toed behind the Prussian. You followed and then, _BAM!_ Gil fell to the floor clutching his head. "OW!" he cried, "Wha-huh? _, what are you doing here?" He said, pain magically gone. "Girls' night" you and Lizzy said simultaneously. "Oooh, kesesese, can I come?" "We said girls' night didn't we? That means girls only." Elizbeta said in a smart-aleck tone. "So that means you are free to join!" you added in. Lizzy burst out laughing, holding her sides. Prussia just went white, then red, then walked out of the house. "Bye…" he muttered. "Kthxbai." You said quickly.

With that nuisance gone, you and Elizbeta started planning the activities for the night. You would first go to the mall, then come back. At home you would give makeovers, play truth or dare, gossip a bit, watch a movie, and then go to sleep.

You invited over your guests and made your way to the mall.

.~After You Got Back (from the mall)~.

"Can you believe Feliks!?" Sey laughed. "I know, I had my eyes on that dress first!" you snickered. "But you have to admit, it looked better on him" Lili giggled. "I know, I know' you replied. "I can't believe there's a guy who looks better in a skirt that I do!" Hungary snorted. You all laughed while you chose your outfits and did each other's hair.

_ England.-_

While you were laughing and having clean fun with your friends, England's life crumbled. He walked into the bar and sat down. "Whatever's strongest, I'll take 3 three…" he said to the bartender. Alfred sat down next to him. "Woah, dude, are you ok?" he said, concerned. "No." Arthur stated plainly. The bartender handed him a drink and asked, "What happened?" "_..." England trailed off, slowly spinning the drink. "You mean that girl who would bring you here?" the bartender said. Alfred nodded. "Yeah, she was hot, and by the looks of it, really, really nice. Quite a keeper. Why did 'ya let her go?" the bartender asked. "This. This right here." Arthur looked at the beer in his hand with disgust, then took a swig. Alfred put a hand on his (step) brother's back.

"Dude, bad choice" he said, "You've got to get her back." Arthur sighed. "How?" he asked softly, "she was…my best friend. And now, I have nothing…" He finished off his drink and asked for another. Alfred had talked him into going home before he could drink anymore.

~*~Back With You~*~

You were having a great time, forgetting all of your problems. Laughing and gossiping with your gal-friends, watching a movie. You had decided on 'Vampires Suck' and were loving it. It was hilarious! Lili and Sey fell asleep halfway through, you fell asleep towards the credits and Lizzy turned it off.

^=^Next Morning^=^

You woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. You got up off the floor and shlumped to the kitchen. You walked in and saw Lili making breakfast. She heard you come in and turned around, "Oh, good morning, _~" she said cheerfully. Her sweet voice immediately put a smile on your face. Sey and Lizzy both came into the kitchen shortly after. "Oh, Lili!" Hungary exclaimed, "It looks great, but you didn't have to do this!" "But, I wanted to cook for you all~" your young friend grinned.

After Lili served your food, you all sat in the living room and turned on the TV. You took a bite. "Wow, Lili, this is wonderful!" She just smiled and slightly blushed. You spent the next few hours just hanging around until, one by one, the other guests left. You and Lizzy were the only ones left. She offered, well _insisted,_ to drive you home. You thanked her for the offer, but decided on walking home.

You decided that going out for a walk would be much better than staying home doing nothing all day. You made your way towards the park to think. You sat down on a bench and thought about the day you first met him.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a nice spring day, sunny, warm, perfect to play outside, which was exactly what little 9-year-old you was going to do. You were just skipping along, on the path to the playground. Your hair in two pigtails, wearing your new baby blue sundress. You were humming along, until you heard it. "HEY! You, prissy-boy! Where'd 'ja get that outfit, yer GRANDMA?" You heard laughing. "Oh, lookit me. I'm so fancy and propah!" You heard someone say mockingly. You raced over to see the 13-year-old neighborhood bullies. A closer look revealed they had just pushed someone over. _

_You walked a little closer. "HEY! Get away from him, you jerk!" you yelled. They turned their attention towards you and smirked. "Oh what's a little brat like you gonna do? Call yer mommy?" he said teasingly, "Scram, kid, we're busy." He turned back around. You were furious by now. You ran up to the leader and sucker punched him in the face._

_He twisted back to face you. He was fuming. "Why you little-" he ran up to try and grab you, but being clever little you, you stepped to the side and tripped him. While on the floor, you quickly grabbed the emergency taser your daddy got you for Christmas. You turned it on low and zapped the kid. His friends looked at you, horrified. They picked up their leader and ran away._

_You then turned your attention to the kid they were bullying. He was still sitting on the ground with some books sloppily spread-out in front of him. You picked up the books. One was a math text book, an English Grammar book, and a novel__, The Secret Garden__ by Frances Hodgson Burnett. You turned towards him. "Aren't these yours?" you asked nicely. "Hm? O-oh, yes" He slightly blushed and stood up. The boy wiped the dirt off of his pants and took the books. "Thank you." He mumbled, blush intensifying. "Nah, it's alright" you replied, "They deserved it." You grinned at him, making him blush even more, if that was possible. _

"_So, you new here?" you asked, "I'm _." You held your hand out to him. He shifted his books to his left arm and shook your hand with his right. "Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you" he said to you. His blush died down a bit. "So, why did those jerks decide to pick on you?" you asked, "I-if you don't mind!" you quickly added. "Because I'm from England" he replied. You looked at him confused. "That is probably the most idiotic thing I have heard today" you said, seriously. Arthur laughed. "So, are you on your way to the park?" you asked. "Yes. My mum wanted me to play outside before I come in." "Then why do you have those books?" you asked, confused. "I wanted to get some of my homework done." You nodded, "So, do you want to play with me?" He looked at you, shocked. "U-um, okay…" he mumbled, sheepishly. _

_The two of you then spent the rest of the day laughing, playing, and getting to know each other better. _

~_End Flashback~_

From that day on, the two of you were inseparable. You were best friends and even kept in close touch when Arthur had to go back to England for a year. That was then, though, this is now.

"_-_?" you heard a quiet voice say. You turned your head to the source of the voice to reveal your neighbor, Matthew Williams. You were friends with him, and his brother, Alfred. "Oh, hi, Mattie!" you smiled. "I-is there anything wrong?" he asked shyly, "You seem down." You were surprised at his question, but then you remembered who you were talking to! "It's a long story…" "C-can I hear it?" Now, this was a bold move, especially for Matthew.

You looked at him, slightly shocked. He noticed. "I-if you don't mind. I-it's n-none of m-my business, so you don't h-have to tell me…" he looked at his feet, nervously. "It's alright" you said, kindly. He sat down next to you. "You know Arthur, right?" you asked. "Yes, he's your best friend, correct?" he replied. "Heh, heh, about that…" you started, "Um, well, Arthur's been having some, um, bad luck, and that has led him to start drinking and, um-" "He's a violent drunk." Matthew cut you off. He. Cut. You. Off. You were dumbstruck.

"I know already."Matthew rolled up the sleeve on his sweatshirt. There were scars. And by the looks of them, the injuries were painful. "It was his birthday party, two years ago" he explained, "After you, and everyone else, left, Arthur drank much more. He mistook me for my brother (again) and, unfortunately, he had a pocket knife." You just sat there, eyes wide. Arthur may have beaten you, but you couldn't imagine the pain Matt must've gone through.

"I-I didn't know…" you whispered. "No one else does either." "You never told anyone!"you turned to him. "Did _you_ tell anyone?" he replied, pulling his sleeves back down. "No, but," you pulled the sleeve back up, "By the looks of these scars, the wounds would most likely kill." "At least I'm alive now." You had to give him credit. Matthew may be quiet, but he's a fighter.

"Who are you?" Matt's pet bear, Kumajiro, asked. Matthew picked him up from the ground and gave him a hug, "I'm Canada~" he quietly cooed, "Will you ever get that right, Mr. Kumasaki?" "Only if you get _my_ name right" the bear snapped back. You giggled. Matt looked confused. "Want to get an icecream?" you asked. "Hm," he looked at you, "S-sure." The shyness was returning. There's the Mattie you know.

_-_At the Ice-Cream Shop_-_

You ordered a (Favorite ice-cream) while Matthew ordered a rocky-road. He two of you sat at a table outside, talking, laughing, having a nice time. What you didn't notice, though, was Matt's brother, hiding in the bushes.

~*_With the HERO!_*~

"What's she doing now?" Artie's (slightly drunken) voice said from the other end of the phone. I looked through my binoculars. "It looks like she's on a date with Matt." I replied. I heard a groan from the phone. "It's _hopeless_. I'll never get her back. Kill me now…" "What?! No, dude, don't say that, we'll get her back for sure. The hero's got this!" I said to him, trying to cheer him up. Now that _ left, poor Artie is in even worse shape and I'm really worried. I tried to think of a plan.

It seemed that she was bummed out about this too, but unlike Iggy, she had friends to watch her back. And Mattie, why didn't he tell me about Iggy? If he did we wouldn't be in this situation. I admit, I may not always show it, but I _do _care for my brother. Did he think I wouldn't care or something? Well, back on topic:

I want to help Arthur, but, I-I'm stumped.

^*With You*^

You thanked Matthew for spending some time with you and bid your goodbyes. You walked back to your house, quietly thinking aloud along the way. "I wonder how Arthur's taking this?" you asked, "I hope he's not drinking too much!" you yelped. "Oh, no, what have I done. Without me who's there to stop him when he's had one drink too many? Oh, lord, what will happen? Wait. If I know Arthur (which I do), he'll know he'd need a designated driver to get home. Hopefully that driver knows when to stop him. Or the bartender. He seemed like a nice guy" You rambled on.

You were so absorbed in your thoughts that when you looked up, you were at your house. "Hm, wow. Lucky break" you said to yourself. You walked inside and turned on the TV. _Nothing on. Splendid_. You thought. You grabbed your laptop and decided to browse the interwebs. After about 10 minutes, you got bored and decided to take another shower, because, you know, showers are awesome. You stayed in for half an hour, and then got out. After you changed into some yoga pants and a T-shirt, you decided to mess with your hair a bit. You finally settled on leaving it in a braid and taking a nap.

You fell onto your bed and snuggled up to your body pillow happily. You glanced at the time, _Only 3 PM? This day's gonna be longer than I thought._ You quickly fell asleep.

*-With America (Time: just as you got home)-*

After I followed _ to her home, I thought about what she said. Then it hit me. I ran to Artie's house. _ was right! If no one was there to stop him, Iggy would go out of control! I raced into the apartment complex and rushed upstairs. No time to wait for a stupid elevator. I kicked open the door and searched the house. I found him in the guest room, where _ would stay when she would visit. He was moping on the bed, with a half empty bottle of rum next to him. England was looking through some books. What were they? A closer look showed that they were a few photo albums and a sketch book that _ left.

I sat down next to him on the bed. I patted him on the back trying to comfort him. What England was going through, I couldn't even imagine. "How was she?" he asked. I looked at him and saw he was crying. "Please say she was happy" "She was. But she was also worried about you." He looked up to me. "What why?" he asked, "Why would she still care for _me_. A drunken Brit. And one who abuses her, too." His voice was bitter, and depressed. "Because she still cares about you, dude. That wasn't you who beat her, you would never do that and she knows that" I said to him, "Now, how much have you had to drink?" "Just this" he said holding the half-filled bottle. "Good. _ doesn't want you getting too drunk" I replied. I picked up the bottle. Not too strong, good. He shouldn't be too drunk then.

He started looking through the sketch book again. He stopped at a certain drawing. It was of him and _. They were holding hands in the middle while there were smaller pictures of them when they were younger, playing together. Next to the Arthur's head in the middle picture was _'s smiling face. Arthur's smiling face was next to _'s head of the middle picture. It was a beautiful drawing, and was signed _first name_ _last name_.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" England asked quietly, "I-I think I'm in love with her." He whispered the last part. I heard it, and wasn't the least bit surprised. "Then you defiantly have to get her back. Both you and I know that you're drinking won't get any better unless _'s helping you." He stood up. Then ran out the door. I quietly chuckled and started to pick up the rooms.

-+_Back With You_+-

You were sleeping peacefully. You were in the middle of this dream where you were flying over a sea of bacon and Lady GaGa was dancing Gangam Style with SlenderMan. You were just about to pet the Nyan Cat at the end of the rainbow when-BAM! BAM! BAM!

You sat up, kind of sad that your wonderfully random dream had to come to an end. As you got up the banging continued. _Is that Feli? Does his butt need saving again? _You groggily walked to the door. When you finally opened it, you were surprised when you saw Arthur, tears in his eyes. You didn't have time to do or say anything because Arthur pulled you into a hug. He held you as close as he possibly could. Your face was red with shock and embarrassment and you were very confused. "_, please don't ever leave my side again. I need you. Without you, I only get worse. Please, please" he whispered. "Arthur…" you trailed off. "_, I love you." With this, you were in complete shock. You weren't sure what he meant by "love" so, he explained.

"_, I don't ever want to leave you again. I-I love you more than _just_ a friend" he said, "Please, please, don't leave me." "A-Arthur." You pushed him off. He looked at you, heartbroken. You grinned and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He was at first surprised, but melted into the kiss as well. You pulled away and said to him "I love you, too, my invincible British gentleman."

=+=*EXTENDED ENDING*=+=

You walked with your new "boyfriend" back to his place. The two of you were planning to help him get his life back on track. "Hello, Rob!" you said in unison. Rob smiled and opened the door to let you pass. "Congratulations!" he called out. You just waved back and held Arthur's hand. You got back to his apartment and when you opened the door, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" America shouted. He was genuinely happy that England was feeling better. You decided to call Hungary and spread the news. "OMG, NO WAI!" she yelled. Knowing Lizzy, she would spread the news like wildfire. You turned back around and saw Alfred with Arthur in a headlock. You sighed, he would be a handful, but you'd still love him. And this time, you'd stay by this vow 'till the end of time.

* * *

Me: Wow. How long have I been dead for? Oh, well. This is my first reader insert so I hope it's not too bad. Sorry it's a bit long, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Arthur: Why are you so happy-peppy?

Me: Because this is my first story in ages and I hope it's alright.

Canada: *whispers* H-hey wasn't this story based on a Three Days Grace song?

Me: Oh, yeah! The inspiration for this story was from the (Canadian) rock band Three Days Grace. (The song was Wake Up)

(Me: And P.S. FanFic is being uncooperative with the "_"'s so only one shows up at a time. When you get to Matthew saying your name, imagine him stuttering the first part.)

(Oh, and I would've put Taiwan or some of the other Hetalia girls, but I don't know their personalities well. Also Katyusha is Ukraine's human name, according to the Hetalia Wiki.)


End file.
